Wireless communication systems including wireless devices are known. For example, a wireless device obtains data and transmits the obtained data to a computer, such as a server, or the like via a communication network. This communication is represented by a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication or a Machine Type Communication (MTC). Also, the wireless device is represented by an M2M Device (M2MD) or an MTC device.
As examples of related-art techniques, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-529402, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-247673, “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Requirements for support of radio resource management (Release 10)”, 3GPP TS 36.133 V10.9.0, December, 2012, and “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Requirements for support of radio resource management (FDD) (Release 11)”, 3GPP TS 25.133 V11.3.0, December, 2012 are known.